pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olive Snook
― Olive Snook ''Pie-lette Olive Snook works for Ned at the Pie Hole, where she bakes and serves pies. She lives in an apartment next to Ned's above the restaurant. She has strong feelings for her emotionally detached employer. As of the third episode, Olive has no knowledge of Ned's magic touch. Biography Working at the Pie Hole with Ned Olive Snook is one of Ned's few friends. She works for him and harbors a crush on him that she makes no effort at hiding. She has made repeated advances upon him, unaware that he is uncomfortable with emotional attachments due to the death of his mother and his resurrecting abilities. Olive, who normally has no problem with men, has been confused and saddened by Ned's repeated, although polite, rejections. Pie-lette Nevertheless, Olive genuinely enjoys working at the Pie Hole. Every day she concentrates all of her love into a single pie because she feels the customers will experience those same feelings, and she claims she sells more of that type of pie by the end of each day.Pie-lette She also makes a point to "chit chat" with her customers, believing this interaction to be an important element that seperates the mom-and-pop-like restaurant from a mainstream establishment.Dummy Olive often dogsits Digby, Ned's Golden Retriever, who serves as a surrogate for the human connection she wants with Ned. She pets Digby often and has voiced to Ned that the dog is needy and neurotic due to a lack of petting from Ned, who pretends to be allergic. Pie-lette Jealousy toward Chuck Although Olive knew of the death of Lonely Tourist Charlotte Charles from the news, and thought Chuck looked similar to her when they first met, she failed at first to realize they were the same person. Olive quickly began to view Chuck as a rival for Ned's affections. She began to have bad dreams about dates between the two, and went so far as to risk her life by hanging from a window to eavesdrop on the two during a date.Dummy She was surprised to notice the "surprising lack of physical contact" between the two, and even became convinced at one point that the two were not romantically involved, when she found them fleeing from Mark Chase in a stolen Dandy Lion SX during a decidedly unromantic moment. Nevertheless, Olive felt a distance growing between herself and Ned as he grew closer and closer to Chuck. Digby was a particular comfort during this time, especially after she broke into a rendition of "Hopelessly Devoted to You" when she grew particularly sad.Dummy After talking with Chuck's aunts, former Darling Mermaid Darlings Vivian and Lily Charles, who she once saw at a county fair when she was a little girl, she discovers Chuck's identity. However, she assumes that Chuck faked her own death "for some nefarious purpose," according to the Narrator.The Fun in Funeral Personality and traits Olive Snook is a charming and chipper woman who puts great care and love into her work. She stresses the importance of emotional connections and is not shy about expressing the romantic feelings she has for Ned. She also has her blonde moments, like when she admits to Emerson Cod that she once believed the word "masturbation" meant chewing one's food. Pie-lette This trait is also evident when she confuses "homeopath" with "homopath". The Fun in Funeral She also tends to break into song when she is sad; she feels she has an orchestra in her heart that can only be heard when it is broken and the orchestra "spills out into the world," according to the Narrator. Olive has a remarkably excellent singing voice, despite her distinct high-pitched speaking voice.Dummy Olive is often content to be told what she wants to believe rather than the truth, even when she asks, although this proves problematic in her discussions with the blunt Emerson regarding Chuck. She has a fear of breaking rules, as demonstrated by her approach to the Charles household in Coeur d'Coeurs, which is not part of the regular delivery route.The Fun in Funeral Behind the scenes Starting in , Olive has shorter and more caramel-colored hair. This is because Kristin Chenoweth thought that the shorter hair would fit the character better.Philadelphia Daily News - Best New TV Series by Ellen Gray - 9/12/07 Sources Snook Snook Snook